


Embrazados

by princessvirgo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvirgo/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: Como siempre Atena les tenía que traer líos, y como ellos no podían decir y hacer nada para contradecirla...y mucho menos a sus dioses pues…





	1. Chapter 1

Como siempre Atena les tenía que traer líos, y como ellos no podían decir y hacer nada para contradecirla...y mucho menos a sus dioses pues…

Llevaba días trabajando en la corporación Kido, por lo que ese fin de semana se la aprovecharía para pasar a ver una pelis y ver que hacían los holgazanes de sus guardianes que no servían más que para sangrar la, según ella. Pero bien la cuestión era que su fin de semana se vio invadido por las mejores películas de tiempos atrás, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sylvester Stallone, Jean Claude Van Damme, Bruce Willis, unos grandes que actores.

...un bebe..._ y de repente después de toda la matiné de películas, en ese momento veía Junior que tenía como protagonista a Schwarzenegger, quien dirige una clínica de fertilización, crean una droga llamada "embaracina", la cual tiene la capacidad de hacer quedar embarazadas a las hembras que no pueden quedar embarazadas a través de métodos convencionales. La cosa es que al no obtener la aprobación para experimentar en humanos, él se hace sujetos de pruebas, por lo que termina embarazado –mmm…será posible ello? – La mentecilla de la diosa adolescente, que muchas veces parecía que la diosa la dejaba a la deriva y solo quedaba una loca, aunque…¬.¬* – Shion! – en menos de lo que pudo terminar de decir el nombre del peli verde, este llego a las carreras –

Me llamaba – pregunto de manera respetuosa, aunque muy dentro de él maldecía la hora en que dejaran en paz a la mocosa –

No, solo probaba – le dijo con sarcasmo – obvio que si…- le miro mal –

Y quería? – insistió al ver como la diosas hacia gesto o todo menos prestare atención y que demonios veía tan entretenida su diosa? –

Quiero que llames a mis dorados, les tengo una misión – sonrió como toda una maniática, que Shion sintió un escalofrió invadirlo –

Y puedo saber para qué? – Inquiero tratando así de saber de qué iba la cosa antes de ir a cumplir la orden –

Ahora tengo que dar explicaciones? – le miro con una ceja levemente alzada –

No – negó y por unos escasos minutos se puso a pensar en lo que sentirían Milo y DM cuando los mandaba a rodar como ahora lo así la pali lila –

Bien, los quiero a todos en la sala del trono a todos – decreto sin intención alguna de decir algo más se concentró nuevamente en la televisión –

La que nos espera – expreso por cosmos alertando a todos los dorados, saliendo de la habitación de la diosa – nos quiere a todos en la sala el trono, pero ya – concluyo –

***M***

Milo, puedes hacerlo? – Pidió la diosa al escorpión que más que encantado accedió a lo pedido – bueno…- se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, mirando fijamente a sus dorados – mientras Milo hace lo pedido, les explico de que va la cosa por obvias razones ya Milo está enterado, así que les diré…- más de uno sudo frio – voy a ser un experimento y por ello, voy a requerir de la ayuda de unos cuantos de ustedes – informo y miro de uno en uno –

Que experimento? – cuestiono el hermano de fuego mayor –

Pues, probaremos la teoría de JUNIOR – dijo con emoción, confundiendo a más de uno por esa euforia –

Junior?! – los ojos verdes, azules, lilas, etc. se abrieron al caer en cuenta de que hablaba Saori –

Y tenía que ser…- Milo sonrió a sus compañeros mientras llegaba junto a la urna de oro – está listo! – le entrego a la diosa el objeto –

Bien, ahora – la diosa agito la urna como si su vida dependiera de ello – sacare cuatro papelitos y ellos será mi rata de laboratorio – la mala mirada no se hizo esperar – digo mi ayudante…jeje…haber – metió la mano en la urna, extrayendo un papel – Camus – el francés sintió su alma ir y venir de hades después de escuchar a la diosa decir. Ninguna risa o comentario, todos estaban tan conmocionados que no podían reaccionar, a excepción de cierto bicho que trataba de ocultar su risa – va uno…- una nueva agitación, los dorados pasaron saliva – Mu – el Aries suspiro con pesar antes de ver como Saori volvía agitar la urna – Shura – leyó y el español lamento el serle tan fiel a la bruja de vestido blanco – Dite! – concluyo al sacar el ultimo papelito y después de la agita que había dado. Los demás se sintieron tan felices de no ser mencionados pero a la vez se pusieron alertar tal vez algo pasaba… – bien, mis dorados ustedes me ayudaran en esto – sonrió con felicidad e ilusión, ignorando la cara de asesinos en serie de sus dorados implicados – los demás pueden…- iba diciendo Saori y los demás iban sacando ya un pie cuando Camus con una sonrisa, si una sonrisa hablo –

Si vamos a seguir con esto… – Camus miro con maldad a los demás, estaba casi seguro que el que Mu, Dite, Shura y él salieran elegidos no era por su suerte sino porque cierto bicho de porquería tenía que ver con ello – si nosotros vamos a llevar un bebé, vamos a necesitar ayuda y mucha por lo que sugiero y creo que es lo mejor que todos los implicados escojamos un compañero que nos ayude – concluyo ganándose una mirada a asesina por los demás –

Me parece justo – acepto la diosa – bien quien quiere ser el padre? – Pregunto la diosa, pero nadie contesto – vamos chicos, que las pa_madres necesitaran ayuda con sus bebes – insistió pero nadie dijo pio – no me obliguen a escoger…- amenazo, obteniendo resultados nulos –

Creo que es mejor si nosotros escogemos – planteo el de acuario –

Me parece – asintió la diosa, dando su consentimiento – empieza tú Camus – dictamino –

Bien, como sé que esto es tu culpa y estoy seguro que lo hiciste con la intensión de ocuparnos y puedas salir de parranda sin consecuencias – el bicho azul sudo frio al escuchar su plan a través de los labios de Camus – para que yo no tuviera tiempo de vigilarte, Dite no pudiera vigilar a DM, Shura no los trajera de los pelos cuando los encontraba ebrios y Mu no se diera cuenta de sus salidas, nos pusiste solo a nosotros en la urna – el peli azul sintió que su plan había sido escrito por el acuariano – te escojo a ti – el escorpión azul sintió una puñalada de traición por su mejor amigo –

Mu? – a la diosa le había valido lo dicho por el de cabellos aguamarina –

Pues…- el peli lila no se veía muy seguro de querer ayuda y más por que no veía a nadie como padre para su hijo – puedo ser padre soltero? – pregunto con cierta duda –

No – negó la diosa sin intención de ceder ante el pedido –

Bueno…- miro uno a uno a sus compañeros, sonrió al ver a los gemelos ponerse pálidos y negar al notar que su mirada se paraba por breves segundos en ellos, Aioria y Alde tenían novia así que no podía elegirlos a ellos, Docko estaba muy ocupado en los cinco picos, Aioros era un buen candidato pero estaba seguro que Shura lo elegiría y no quería pelear con el español, DM era sostenido a la fuerza por Dite – Shaka? – el rubio abrió sus ojos de la impresión –

Pues…- el rubio asintió aceptando la idea –

Dite? – La diosa sonrió al ver que Dite ya tenía a cáncer del brazo – DM, está bien. Shura? – iba diciendo la diosa cuando…-

Puedo ayudarte Shuris?! – Aioros había saltado al instante a su amigo –

NO – negó rotundamente el español –

Por favor…te prometo ser un gran padre – el castaño se veía más emocionado que los demás, y como no un bebé era algo lindo para el sagitario –

Vale – acepto en un suspiro disque desinteresado –

Esta decidido! – celebro la diosa, al instante y sin previo aviso las ratas de laboratorio…digo los dorados "voluntarios", fueron cubiertos de una luz. El trabajo estaba hecho – nueve meses y veremos si funcionó! – celebro la diosa – con todo, los nenes se parecerán a las parejas! – celebro y dejo de lado a sus dorados para regresar a sus aposentos –

Ah! – bien, iban a ser pa_madres por culpa de Milo así que mientras pudieran moverse lo torturarían –

***M***

Y porque yo? – Mime veía furioso a la representante de su dios Odín, por lo tanto su diosa –

Porque, eres el mejor para ello además debía ser uno – dejo Hilda como si nada –

O sea Atena se aburre y les pasa una idea estúpida y ustedes le siguen?! – grito furioso –

O lo haces o lo haces…- se encogió de hombros Hilda –

***M***

Plash! – Sorrento era sujetado por Bian y Eo – déjenme! – gruñía cual demonio de Tasmania –

Solo será una prueba – Julián se veía súper relajado e ignoraba el intento de asesinato de la sirena –

Los detesto – sin otra cosa que decir el peli lila se fue del salón dejando a los demás generales con una gota de sudor –

***M***

Es tu culpa! – Aiacos descontaba su molestia con el cejon rubio –

Yo que culpa tengo? – Exigió respuesta el rubio, mientras trataba de zafarse el del peli negro violeta –

Por ser feo y el otro idiota un psicópata me escogieron a mí, solo por ser un juez! – seguía ahorcando al rubio mientras el peli blanco reía –


	2. Primer Mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Antes de que empiecen a leer, les quiero informar de que los capítulos a partir de aquí serán un resumen de los que pasan los dorados embarazados y sus ayudantes, durante cada mes ya que si me pongo a escribir por día supongo que me demorare siglos y ya saben lo rápida que soy para publicar (Ikki: rápida?), así que decidí hacerlo de esa manera, espero me comprendan.

Luego de que su diosa les malograra el día con esa noticia y además les dejara el regalito…

Mu, estas bien? – Shaka llevaba días con la misma pregunta, está ya se sentía retrasado por repetirla constantemente pero es que Mu en verdad le preocupaba, y cómo no?, si el pobre desde el día siguiente a su embrazo se la pasaba vomitando y llorando. Ya había tratado de controlar esos arranques de depresión pero al parecer nada funcionaba, y claro si a eso le sumaba los constantes mareos que el peli lila sufría. – estas mejor? – el rubio se sentía tan miserable, por no poder ayudar al de Aries y es que, se le hacía un nudo cada que lo veía llorar por cualquier cosa, era como si su eterna sonrisa hubiese sido remplazada por una eterna depresión –

Si…- no pudo decir más porque nuevamente esa necesidad de devolver lo que apenas había comido – yo que le hice a ese bicho y Atena, para que…- iba diciendo cuando sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, para desesperación del rubio que ya no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de llorar –…- sin dejar su depresión se aseo la boca y lavo la cara – me siento como una rata aplastada en la carretera – el llanto se había ido, para darle paso al Mu sarcástico y mal humorado. Si, esa era otra de las facetas que Mu pasaba cada cierto tanto, o si, no olvidemos el sueño –

Ven – Shaka le tendió la mano, cansado de estar en la puerta del baño viendo a Mu vaciar su estómago y luego quejarse o llorar –

Puedo solo, no soy inútil Shaka – reclamó con molestia, haciendo rodar los ojos al rubio, que si en verdad Mu no se tratara de su mejor amigo hace rato lo hubiese mandado al demonio –

Bien…- Shaka se alejó para darle pase al lemuriano –

Porque eres tan desconsiderado Shaka?! – otro reclamo – no vez que me puedo marear y caer, y hacerle daño al bebe! – bien, el lindo Mu se había ido al diablo el día que se embarazo ahora solo quedaba una cosa odiosa y malcriada –

Está bien – suspiro y llamo a todos los dioses para que le dieran paciencia –

Tengo sueño – y allí estaba ese cansancio que padecía el de ojos lilas, era como si a pesar de dormir de noche y una parte del día no sirviera para recuperar su energía –

Te llevo…- le tomo la mano y se lo llevo al dormitorio, para luego acomodarlo en la cama –

Lo siento…no es mi intensión hacerte esto…- el rubio suspiro al ver a Mu derramar lágrimas, mientras lo sostenía de la mano impidiendo que se fuera –

No pasa nada – negó y le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo y que dejara de llorar –

No es cierto…- se aferró más al brazo de rubio – perdón, ya me voy a portar bien – expreso en medio de su llanto que iba en aumento. Vaya que era un revuelo de hormonas –

Todo está bien…- el rubio se había acercado al rostro del Aries, y mientras decía ello le limpiaba las lágrimas – no llores…- lo abrazo, esperando así que el llanto cesara –

***M***

Ya quiero saber que será! – DM, solo rodaba los ojos al escuchar al sueco hablar y hablar de cómo esperaba y quería que fuera él bebe – si es niña se llamara Jolie y si es niño se llamara Axel, hay! Ya quiero que nazca! –

Apenas va unos días y tú ya quieres que nazca - bufo, el italiano mientras seguía cocinando –

No te emociona, saber que tendrás un hijo? – Dite no podía creer lo insensible que podía llegar a ser el cáncer –

No – respondió de manera fría y siguió en lo suyo –

Eres de lo peor…- la molestia de Dita, superaba por mucho a cualquier molestia que haya tenido antes, y es que estando tan acostumbrado a lidiar con DM no se le hacía extraño, pero ahora –

Idiota! Insensible! Miserable! Basura!...- sí, el pobre DM tenía que lidiar con un temperamental Dite –

Ya, quieto que la comida ya está…- expreso, ignorando los insultos del peli celeste que con solo oler la comida, paro su ataque verbal –

Tallarines con salsa de tomate! – poco le falta al italiano ser atacado por el sueco – dame! Dame! – exigía mientras trataba de quitarle los platos –

Que bestia, Dite, espérate que el plato no se come! – el peli azul miro con algo de miedo al de piscis, después de todo ese tiempo que llevaban conviviendo solo ese tiempo que llevaba ese crio en la panza lo había visto comer de esa manera –

No lo comerás? – y a riesgo de ser comido él, el peli azul le cedió su ración al sueco. Si, ya debía comenzar a cocinar como para cinco y no dos. Si Dite seguía comiendo así seguro engordaría, y es que al parecer el sueco solo se ponía así cuando olía y veía comida Italiana –

***M***

Camus? – Milo había tenido que soportar toda la noche aun intranquilo Acuario, que cada dos horas pasaba por la sala buscando agua, helado, frutas (manzanas), una revista, chocolates, una Zanahoria cruda? –

Que? – el peli aguamarina, miro tras su revista al peli azul –

Estas bien? – pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación del de ojos azules y se acomodaba en su cama –

Si – respondió antes de darle una mordida al vegetal naranja– porque? – cuestiono sin despegar su mirada de la turquesa –

Pues, estas inquieto – expreso encogiéndose de hombros –

Si?, no me había dado cuenta – Una mordida más, a Milo ese acto le estaba haciendo recordar un conejo plomo que vivía jodiendole la paciencia a un pelón–

Deja eso! – el francés por poco y cae al suelo por tremendo susto que le dio Milo al gritar –

Que rayos te pasa?! – la mira azul era de una persona asustado muy a pesar del grito que había dado al reclamar la actitud del bicho –

Lo siento – se disculpó al ver, la reacción de su amigo, tal vez se había pasado con su grito repentino –

No pasa nada – la sonrisa que embozo Acuario desconcertó al bicho azul, y es que no todos los días Camus sonreía de esa manera tan tierna? –

Bien, voy a hacer algo deseas…- no termino de hablar cuando vio al ojí azul sacar una bolsa de papas fritas. Desde cuando Camus comía esa chatarra? –

Estoy bien – otra vez esa sonrisa. El embrazo estaba volviendo loco a Camus y de paso lo volvía a él –

***M***

Shaka dice que Mu está muy sentimental, DM dice que Dite está muy emocionado, y Milo dice que Camus está loco – comento Aioros, mientras comía junto al español – pero yo te veo igual…- sentencio logrando que el de ojos negro verdoso lo mirara con una ceja levemente alzada –

Y? – cuestiono al no escuchar el motivo de la comparación –

Que el bebe te tiene igual, digo, no se supone que deberías mostrar algún síntoma…- el sagitario miro de manera intensa al español, como si quisiera que este le dijera la razón del porque él estaba igual que siempre –

Y a mí que, no quiero llorar por cualquier cosa o estar vomitando como perro envenenado o comer como desquiciado o ser un emocional, eso esta mal?! – Aioros negó y levanto las manos en señal de paz, des pues de todo no quería ser víctima de homicidio, quería conocer a su hijo y que este lo conociera. Si, el sagitario se había tomado muy enserio su papel de padre para molestia de su hermano, que no desaprovechaba oportunidad para molestar a Shura – además todos tenemos reacciones diferentes ante casos iguales – concluyo, ya tranquilo volviendo a comer –

Eso es cierto – acepto el griego –

***M***

Señor Kanon, usted sabe porque mi maestro esta tan sensible? – el peli azul se erizo con solo recordar por qué el primer guardián estaba pasando esos cambios –

No – respondió de manera seria –

Y usted señor Saga? – el pelirrojo miro al gemelo mayor, que estaba a su derecha –

No sé Kiki – al contrario de Kanon, Saga sentía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo le iba a sus compañeros con el proyecto Junior –

Y hasta cuando me quedare con ustedes? – cuestionó después de un corto silencio –

Hasta que nazcan – contestaron a la vez lo géminis –

Quien nacerá? – el menor se veía emocionado – habrá un bebe?! –

Eso parece – Kanon suspiro con pesar – porque nosotros tenemos que cuidar al crio de Aries?! – pregunto por cosmos a Shion –

A menos que quieras ser madre, mejor cállate y cuida a mi Kiki – respondió el peli verde haciendo transpirar de miedo al gemelo menor –

***M***

No quiero! – lo gemelos de Zeta miraban con cierto hastió al peli naranja, que al parecer disfrutaba de hacerle la vida imposible, y en qué momento se habrían ofrecido a ayudar? –

Entonces que, quieres? – Syd había respirado y contado hasta cien para no matar a Mime –

Ya le dije, quiero pato a la cerveza – sonrió con maldad al ver la cara de desconcierto de los gemelos –

Y de dónde demonios quieres que saquemos eso, a esta hora y en Asgard?! – Bud fue sostenido por su gemelo para que no se lanzara sobre el de Eta –

No lo sé – se encogió de hombros –

Yo me largo!- los gemelos dijeron al unísono antes de salir tirando la puerta de la habitación –

Dos menos…- rio Mime, y es que esa era la pequeña y mínima venganza por haberlo dejado solo y que Hilda lo empreñara – bien bebé, quien será la siguiente victima? – pregunto al embrión que se formaba –

***M***

Le tiene asco...?- Bian e Isaac, no se la creían –

Sí, no ven o quieren matarme par de idiotas! – Sorrento, por poco y les tiro el plato de arroz verde con pollo por la cabeza a ambos generales –

Pero si con eso te atascabas cada que salías a la superficie – reclamo el peli almendra de ojos verdes –

Sí, pero ahora me da asco! – Reafirmo el peli lila, mientras se ponía pálido al ver a Isaac darle una probada a la comida –

Esta delicioso – el peli verde volvió a darle unas cucharadas más sin percatarse que por cada bocado que daba Sorrento se ponía más y más pálido –

Haber entonces…- el caballo de mar no pudo decir su pregunta cunado vio al de sirena correr al baño de la habitación –

No había probado algo tan rico – el comentario de Isaac junto a los sonido que salían del baño, hicieron que una mueca de asco se instaurara en el rostro del canadiense –

Como puedes comer? – le pregunto mientras caminaba al baño, a ver si el austriaco estaba bien –

Debería? – preguntó mientras le daba la última mordía a la pierna de pollo –

***M***

No se supone que debería estar descansando? – Lune le susurro a su superior, al ver al peli negro violeta andar de un lado a otro tratando de convencer a Pandora de que le quitara a ese crio de sus entrañas, que como respuesta se encogió de hombros –

Porque? – Radamanthys que estaba cerca cuestiono al menor de los peli blancos –

Porque según esto – Lune les mostró un grupo de libros – dice que una hembra en gestación debería estar más relajada para que el embrión se desarrolle sin problemas – explico como si nada –

Acabas de decir hembra?! – para desgracia de Lune y gracia de los dos jueces (Minos y Rada), el de Nepal había escuchado la conversación y ahora se acercaba de manera asesina al noruego menor, mientras el rubio y peli blanco mayor se revolcaban de la risa, después de todo no todos los días podías escuchar a un espectro llamar de manera indirecta a Aiacos, hembra…


	3. Segundo Mes

Y no bastaba con soportar esos cambios en sus compañeros, por un mes o no, sería demasiado bueno si así fuera. Esos estúpidos y molestos cambios, los debían soportar por nueve meses, bueno ocho dejando atrás el pasado mes, pero claro 8 meses se pasan volando, según dicen pero por cada día para ellos, era como un mes o sea tenían 240 meses aproximadamente. Maldita la bruja que los fue a meter en eso.

La actual rencarnación de Asclepios que fue el dios de la medicina y la curación, se había inmiscuido en asuntos que no le concernían, atraído por su curiosidad de saber los cambios de un hombre embarazado, y la oportunista de su diosa que aprovecho su curiosidad, ahora tenían un doctor que se encargara del control de los preñados dorados. La muy pe...perfecta Atena había planeado todo, con tal de joderles el existir.

Por lo cual ahora se encontraban haciendo cola en su consultorio, que gracias a la miserable Atena, que no lo era tanto, este era privado o sea no había nadie chismeando. Se respiraba paz, pero paz es algo que los dorados no conocen, y algo que su condenada diosa tampoco les desea otorgar porque cuando pusieron un pie en el lugar...

Ojos de colores y tonalidades distintas se encontraron demostrando, sorpresa, vergüenza, molestia, burla e indiferencia.

Pero bien, veamos cómo es que todos los involucrados por el chistecito de Atena, habían acabado en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo y peor aún, con un humor de ratas...

***F***

La mañana en si para los dorados: pa_madres y sus compañeros, había amanecido más gris de lo que una vez haya sido.

Primero, Shaka se había levantado y para no seguir sufriendo lo constantes maltratos de un estresando y sensible Mu, había ido a dar un paseo con el pequeño lemuriano que se le había escapado a los gemelos dos semanas después de lo acontecido por lo que ahora ambos gemelos sudaban frio, al aun no saber cuál sería su veredicto impuesto por Shion. Pero bien, la cosa es que el rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, se había ido a dar un paseo con el niño, así de paso se distraía y cansaba al niño para que no este de revoltoso, provocando con eso que Mu se estresé más de lo que ya estaba, pero con lo que no contaba el guardián era que el carnero, iba a pegar el grito en el cielo.

Eres un irresponsable, Shaka – el rubio suspiro con pesar al escuchar el inicio de una gran reprimenda, como le gustaría callarlo pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a ser peor – es un niño, debiste darle de desayunar primero. Que hubiese pasado si se desmayaba por falta de alimentos, eh? No, claro no lo piensas, solo te importa el irte por ahí sin más...-

Es un aprendiz de dorado...-pensó el rubio, perdiendo el hilo de lo que Mu le gritaba –

Y tanto fue, que no pudiste ponerle un abrigo?, o sea yo me mato por cuidarlo y tú lo quieres matar...- sus brazos cruzados y sus puntitos tan juntos, le hicieron recordar al virgo, a cierto lemuriano peli verde histérico – estoy diciendo algo gracioso para que te rías? –ups, Shaka había sonreído y ni cuenta de ello, ahora Mu parecía apunto de usar su extinción estelar contra él –

***M***

Para los gemelos tampoco había sido un buen día o mejor dicho, días pues había una cuestión que los tenía locos, y eso era el saber si Shion iba a pedirle a Saori que embrazara a uno, y quien sería?

Obvio que tú - Kanon, se veía un poco más relajado que su gemelo que parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico – eres el mayor, no dejarías que a tu pobre e indefenso hermano menor, le hicieran algo así o sí? – si para algo eran sus dotes de manipulador, era para esos momentos –

Ahora si eres menor? Y quién diablos se va creer que eres indefenso, por favor Kanon no me jodas con eso – expreso con exasperación y ocultando su ataque de nervios, que el solo pensar tener creciendo un parasito en su panza le causaba – además tú le pides ayuda a Julián y él te da hasta el sustento de por vida a tu hijo, imagínate yo...soy un tanto bipolar y psicótico, que destino le puede esperar a la criatura? – la fingida aflicción de su hermano mayor le hizo rodar los ojos –

Estás conmigo, no con Aioros, Atena o Shion, así que esa aflicción te lo puedes meter por... - bufo con enfado –

***M***

Masky? Masky? – ya llevaba buen rato buscando al italiano para que le cocinara, pero al parecer algo se lo había tragado porque no rastros de él, por todo el templo de cáncer, templo que muy amablemente y con el permiso de su dueño, se convirtió en su hogar (nótese el sarcasmo) – cangrejito, donde estás? – pregunto por cosmos ya harto de no obtener respuesta –

El cosmos que usted ha llamado, se encuentra ocupado o temporalmente fuera de alcance – escucho una voz femenina, muy parecida a la de su diosa, decir –

Y ahora? – miro la cocina como si este fuera su peor enemigo – me voy a morir de hambre!!! – grito al no verse en la capacidad de encender una hornilla – pero ya vería el maldito cangrejo cuando apareciera –

Sin ser notado y sobre la puerta de refrigerador había una nota que decía: pez del demonio, voy a salir porque un ser detestable con un paracito en su interior (ya sabes de quien hablo, cierto?) se acabó mi comida del mes, en una semana, por lo que tengo que ir.

Atte: el hospedante de DOS parásitos.

***M***

Puedo hacerlo solo – volvió a negar el francés, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama que era rodeada por un sinfín de envoltura de alimento rápido o simplemente comida chatarra –

Pero, Atena lo ordeno – volvió a insistir el bicho, que trataba de no reírse del su amigo, y es que no todos los días podías ver a Camus en medio de un basural, que convenientemente era Acuario –

Me llega a la punta de la...- Milo se cubrió lo oídos, había cosas que mejor no escuchar – lo que Atena diga, no es acaso suficiente que tenga un embrión en mi interior? – cuestiono y dejo de lado sus papas fritas –

No seas revoltoso, Camus – reprendió Milo – además, el bebé es solo una criatura inocente, no te la agarres con él – defendió –

Aun es un embrión en su etapa de desarrollo primario, si sentimiento u emociones...un simple parasito, chupa sangre, alimento y otras sustancias esenciales para desarrollarse – expreso sin dejar de mirar con enfado al bicho insistente –

Ahora sí – le había molestado esa "definición" que Camus le había dado al bebé, por lo que importándole muy poco la molestia del francés y aprovechando el cosmos inestable de mismo, se lo llevo a rastras a la ducha. Se encargaría de ponerlo presentable para su visita al médico –

***M***

No, no y vuelvo decir NO Aioros, así que mejor deja de insistir o te hago trocitos – el peli negro verdoso, se veía dispuesto a cumplir con su amenaza por lo que "sabiamente" el castaño se alejó –

Es para tu bien, no te pongas caprichosa – los ojos de español, se dirigieron con furia al castaño menor, que se había recargado en la puerta de su templo y desde allí lanzaba comentarios burlescos al capricornio, que ya había sido detenido incontables veces por Sagitario para que no matara a su hermano, pero el muy maldito león se las estaba buscando y cunado un busca...encuentra –

CAPRICHOSA?!!! CAPRICHOSA...- una vez más sagitario sujeto a escasos centímetros de su hermano al español –

Uy, qué carácter...- se mofo el menor, provocando que Shura forcejeara con el mayor –

Hijo de tu pu*** madre, animal de mier***, yo te voy a enseñar quien es...- Aioros suspiro con fastidio ya cansado de lidiar con ese par –

Shura respeta, la madre de Aioria también es la mía – expreso sin intensión de discutir o algo –

Gracias por defenderme hermano – expreso con sarcasmo el menor –

Ya, que tú te lo buscaste – chasqueo la lengua ya un poco fuera de sus casillas el griego mayor – Aioria, no tienes nada que hacer? – decidió que mejor lo mandaba lejos y donde no esté al alcance de molestar y ser molestado –

Gracias, yo también te quiero – con esas palabras llenas de ironía se marchó del templo, dejando a su hermano y a capricornio solos –

Y tiene el cinismo de enojarse?!! – ahora ya no era uno el molesto, o no la desfachatez del león habían terminado por irritar al mayor –

***M***

No sabes leer, pez del demonio?! – el cangrejo dorado, no era de las personas que se aguantaban un ataque –

No me di cuenta...- trato de emendar su error –

Y eso a mí que mier*** me importa! – volvió a gritar el Italiano importándole un beldó todo –

No me grites – sus ojos celestes se aguaron -

Y que quieres que baile y ría, después de que me atacas... - suspiro, jamás le había gustado ver a Dite llorar, pero vamos que el condenado pez le había atacado ni bien puso un pie en SU templo, que si bien por su cosmos inestable no le hirió de manera grave, si tenía unos raspones – bien, mejor hacemos algo para desayunar y nos vamos – concluyo al saber que Dite, se echaría a lloriquear por un largo rato, y eso superaría su molestia –

***M***

Radamanthys, unicejo inútil e idiota, donde rayos estas?! – desde que Lune se había pasado de gracioso con su comentario, no había día que Aiacos no se las agarrara con el pobre rubio de una sola ceja –

Ahora que demonios quieres? – contesto saliendo de su habitación –

Necesito ir a no sé dónde, para no sé qué, por orden de Pandora y debo ir con alguien, por orden de esta misma, y como no estoy de humor para discutir con la bruja porque sé que igual me obligaría, y como ni a la esquina salgo con el psicótico de Minos, te llevó a ti – expreso sin darle tiempo de protestar al rubio, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a la superficie –

Y cuando dije, si? – Pregunto con fastidio el inglés mientras se resistía, ya casi llegando a la prisión donde Lune suplía a la lacra de Minos –

Calla y camina – ordeno sin darle importancia a la disconformidad del otro juez –

A dónde van?! – y como si el arrastrar a Radamanthys fuese poco, el enfermo mental de Mino se aparecía de repente pegándole un susto de su vida –

Ah!!! Minos hijo de tu enferma madre, de donde rayos saliste?!!! – vocifero el nepalés –

Están en mi corte – respondió sin darle importancia a la molestia de su compañero y mirando con interés al inglés que sonreía, seguramente por el susto que le pego al menor – y a dónde van? – insistió –

Al médico – respondió con simpleza Aiacos, decidido a continuar su camino y dejar atrás al peli blanco –

Uy... suerte – deseo y se giró dispuesto a entrar en su corte –

Date prisa, Cejota! – Aiacos ya comenzaba a cansarse –

Te ayudo – y como veces anteriores, el peli blanco se coló, más sin embargo esta vez Aiacos no estaba con ánimos de que su amigo lo acompañara o no, seguramente se pasaría burlándose de él –

Largo – ordeno sin importarle que luego Minos se las cobrara –

No – sonrió de manera burlesca por el actuar de Aiacos, sabía que ese medico era para su situación y eso sería divertido de ver –

***M***

Era necesario? – Sorrento ya ni protestaba de eso se encargaba Isaac, que parecía niño emocionado con su estado – digo, que si lo debe cuidar un experto pero y si daña al bebé? – Pregunto con angustia que ni siquiera el de sirena sentía –

Es para asegurarse que todo va bien, Isaac – trato de razonar Bian, que llevaba horas tratando de hacerle entender al peli verde –

Pero, pero y si...-trato de alegar –

Ya CALLATE! – Al fin el más involucrado ordeno, hastiado de tanto parloteo – voy a ver a ese estúpido doctor y tú, Isaac, te callas – expreso – donde es Bian? – pregunto al darse cuenta que ni siquiera eso había preguntado, pues ni al bien recibió la noticia, Isaac se había puesto pesado –

Te acompaño, después de todo el señor Julián mando que uno te acompañara y como krishna odia los consultorios, Kasa me trauma a la gente, a Eo le va y le viene lo que pasa, e Isaac esta histérico, no hay más remedio – suspiro resignado–

Si tanto te molesta, no bienes y ya...- dijo un ofendido Sorrento – después de todo soy una marina y puedo defenderme – concluyo y cruzándose de brazos se dispuso a salir a la superficie –

Ahora todo lo ven malo – bufo el caballo de mar –

***M***

Prefiero ir al médico de Atena – Mime miro con cierto temor a su compañero, que había expresado su disconformidad, al saber que Atena había buscado un doctor para todos lo embarazados –

Pero yo también puedo, digo no por algo soy el más inteligente de todo Asgard, o sea ningún idiota griego me va a ganar – replico el peli rojo –

Pues yo prefiero ir a Grecia, señorita Hilda – dijo resuelto el peli naranja, sin intensión de acceder –

Sí, eso es mejor – aprobó la representante de Odín –

Y luego dicen que no quiero cooperar con mis compañeros – bufo el de ojos verdes –

Cierra el pico, Albe o te juro que mi lira será lo último que ingrese en esta – amenazo el peli naranja –

Como si pudiera hacerlo – rio con burla el de Megrez –

Quieres probar? – los ojos de Hilda rodaron al ver la actitud tan idiota e infantil de sus dioses –

Gemelos – llamó a los de zeta, que negaron rápidamente al saber el pedido que les haría su "diosa" – no, que? – frunció el ceño –

Ni locos vamos con Mime – dijeron en coro –

Bien, Tholl? – el más alto simplemente desvió la mirada – Hagen, vas y me importa tu opinión – asevero ya cansada de los desplantes de sus guerreros –

Siempre Hagen, no? – poco le falto al rubio para hacer berrinche –

***F***

Y sí llegamos al inicio, donde todos los embrazados y sus compañeros que "voluntariamente" los acompañaron se encontraron en el edificio de consultoría y atención.

Mierda! –

Merde! –

Scheiße! –

Skatá! –

Shit!-

Dritt! –

Mal! –

Merda! –

Skit! –

Bakavāsa! –

Las mismas palabras, diferentes idiomas y por el mismo motivo: encontrarse con su enemigo en el mismo lugar y eso solo significaba, que estaban condenados a las burlas.

***M***

PV: aquí les dejo la tercera parte, que me costó mucho por lo que espero les guste xp

Ikki: todo te cuesta...

PV: oye! Tengo una vida agitada y cosas que hacer...-

Ikki: si como no...

PV: mejor me voy! No pienso soportar tus insolencias Ikki...- T,T

Ikki: insolencias? Esta sí que es exagerada...


End file.
